Timeless
by Death's Final Rose
Summary: Seto Kiaba and Yugi are thrown back in time again!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kiaba. Or Mokuba. Or Yugi Motto. Or Joey Wheeler, or anyone else seen in the anime cartoon. Okay? I only own my own characters that I make up! And at last count with my FanFic stories and my main one, that I just type up on my computer, is…fourteen plus. **

** This is set at the very end of the anime shows. I don't have any idea what happens, but whatever. A plot bunny just hopped into my head and said, "WRITE ME DOWN!" So anyway, review! And the more reviews I get, the faster I update! And if you review, I review your stories back! It's just a habit I have, reviewing my own reviewer's stories. But I don't get to get onto the net every night! ARGH! Stupid dial-up! Anyway, at the end of each chapter except for the first is a little thingie that I put in. I just give all my reviewers stuff, like ice cream and jellybeans, and CHOCOLATE!**

**  
**

Seto Kiaba laid back in his recliner, glaring at his computer. It flickered a few times, almost as thought it were taunting him before freezing again. It was malfunctioning. Seto picked up his cup of coffee and sipped it slowly. He put it back down and looked at his Gucci made watch. Nine thirty, postmeridian time. Seto stood up, and reached for his Duel Monsters deck. Rifling through it, he found Obelisk the Tormentor and Blue Eyes White Dragon. He looked at Obelisk, and let it drop to the ground. Powerful as it may be, it had failed him each time. Seto looked at his Blue Eyes, and fed it into his scanner. A few moments later, it was rejected, before the scanner became unresponsive.

_**Why is everything going wrong?**_

Seto clenched his Blue Eyes card, and felt it crumple slightly. He didn't care. His icy blue eyes flashed angrily, before dulling. He walked out of his study, the doors closing behind him with a mechanical hiss. At least they were working. _This is all Yugi's fault, _Seto grumbled. _Him and all the Egyptian milestones. _His hold on his Blue Eyes card tightened, until it was almost bent in half. Seto tossed his hair away from his eyes, and felt anger rise inside him, bubbling. The fire crackled, kindled by his frustration at his computer not working properly. It was fed by the annoyance he got when his guards asked _way _too many questions. Seto Kiaba felt the fire, but made no move in dousing it. He let it grow, and let it consume him. As it did, his eyes flashed, and as Seto Kiaba stepped through the doors to an elevator, he fell through time to ancient Egypt.

Seto felt loose clothing around him, and a stifling heat. It made him feel drowsy, but he managed to comprehend his surroundings. A fine room, he decided. If not a bit as though it should be in a museum. Seto almost laughed. A joke. That wasn't something he made everyday. He looked around him, and it was only then he felt the object in his hand. It was a slender rod, with a peculiar thing at the end, with an eye in the middle. The Millennium Rod. Seto's mind whirled. The last time he had seen this thing was with Marik. He heard someone behind him, and turned around instinctively. It was a younger boy in his teens, red, black and yellow hair sticking up everywhere. And around his neck hung the Millennium Puzzle. "Yugi!"

Yugi looked at Seto carefully. "Don't you get it now?"

"NO!" Seto's grip on the Rod tightened, and it flashed, responding to his anger.

"Yes." Yugi, Yami, whoever it was who was speaking was now glaring at him.

"Don't you see? This _is _Egypt. This isn't the modern world Kiaba, so square with that!"

Seto shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "This doesn't fool me Yugi. This is just another one of your mind games, and I don't want to be playing it!"

Yugi fingered the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "This isn't trick Kiaba. This is real."

Seto couldn't take it any longer. "It's all a lie," he hissed. The Millennium Rod flashed again, and Seto felt it moving under his fingers. It was shivering, but warm. Seto raised it, and a bolt of blue-white erupted from the end, headed point-blank at Yugi's chest.

**How was that? Sorry about the cliffie. I know I'm evil. Just ask my friends, especially Blu. It's like a ritual that I have to bug her every day until she yells for Mage (The leader of the Gardevoir-Mages) to come along. Mage is 'Peace-maker'. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
